Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of, and apparatus for, clearing water from a window.
Description of the Related Technology
A window may be cleaned manually to maintain a clear view through the window. On vehicles, wipers are used to remove water droplets and to clean the window. The wipers have wiper blades which are generally manufactured from rubber or plastic and arranged to contact the window surface. The wiper blades are driven by a mechanism powered by a motor which operates to cause the wipers to sweep across the window surface. The blades wear out and need to be replaced periodically. The wiper mechanism is heavy, expensive and also subject to wear.
Commercially available products such as RainX® can be applied to the surface of a window for easier cleaning of the window. However, methods of cleaning the window that contact the surface of the window also remove products applied to the window surface when they are in use and further application of the product is then necessary.